


Spirit

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, halloween decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jose and Brock go to the Halloween store.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> have y'all ever been to spirit that store is lit

As promised, the day after the pumpkin patch, Brock took Jose to the Halloween store. They pulled up and it wasn't pretty crowded, but they didn't mind. They went inside and were immediately jump scared by an animatronic clown and Jose screamed, jumping into Brock's arms.

"You okay?" Brock struggled to keep a straight face as Jose jumped out of his arms.

"I'm cool." Jose giggled and and Brock nodded. They went inside and looked around, amazed by all the decorations, props, and costumes. 

"Check this out!" Jose grabbed a giant fake chainsaw and pretended to to turn it on, making chainsaw noises and coming at Brock.

"You're such a dork," Brock said as he laughed. Jose shrugged and put it back and they went to the costume section.

"Ooh, what do you think of this?" Jose held up a pirate costume and Brock nodded.

"I could see you rocking that." Jose closed one eye and made a hook with his hand.

"Argh, matey!" Brock smiled and rolled his eyes. He looked around and found a fancy steampunk suit and held it up.

"What do you think?" Jose held his chin in his hand.

"Hm, you'd look better as my pirate husband but we could make it work." Brock giggled and put it in their cart.

"Who said steampunk pirates can't exist?" Jose nodded.

"You right." They made their way further into the store and Jose gasped when he saw a gigantic, over the top pirate hat.

"I need this." He put it on and admired himself in the mirror, twirling around. Brock rolled his eyes yet again and picked up a monocle.

"Well I do say you like quite splendid my fair gentleman." He held it up to his eye and Jose cracked up. They played with other hats and accessories before finally getting to the decorations. They picked out spiderwebs, chopped off limbs, gravestones, skeletons, animatronics, and hanging ghouls. They narrowly fit everything in the cart and went to check out. Jose's eyes widened when he saw the price but remembered Brock had just gotten paid overtime at the café he worked at.

They went back outside to the truck and put everything in the bed, and luckily it all fit with ease. They went home and Jose was giddy the whole way there. As soon as they parked in the driveway, Jose hopped out and grabbed as much as he could carry. Brock went inside to grab scissors and they cut the tags off everything before hanging everything up. Jose worked on the spiderwebs while Brock put together the animatronics and put batteries inside them. Once they were done with that, they propped up the gravestones and limbs and hung up the ghouls and lights.

It took them a few hours to do everything, but it was well worth it. Then, they worked on the inside of their house. They adorned their walls with more spiderwebs and orange jack-o-lantern lights and put some skeletons in the doorways.

"You know that's gonna scare the you know what outta me in the middle of the night, right?" Jose pointed to the skeleton in their bedroom and Brock nodded.

"That's what Halloween's for." Jose nudged Brock's shoulder and rested his head on it.

"I love you Brock." Brock looked down and kissed the top of Jose's head.

"I love you too."


End file.
